The present invention relates to inflated packaging containers, i.e., cushions, and, more particularly, to a simplified and improved machine for producing the same.
Various machines for forming inflated cushions, pillows, or other inflated containers are known. For packaging applications, inflated cushions are used to package items, by wrapping the items in the cushions and placing the wrapped items in a shipping carton, or simply placing one or more inflated cushions inside of a shipping carton along with an item to be shipped. The cushions protect the packaged item by absorbing impacts that may otherwise be fully transmitted to the packaged item during transit, and also restrict movement of the packaged item within the carton to further reduce the likelihood of damage to the item.
Earlier machines for forming inflated cushions tended to be rather large, expensive and complex. More recently, smaller, less-expensive inflation machines have been developed, which employ inflatable webs having pre-formed containers. Many such machines, however, suffer from alignment and tracking problems of the inflatable web through the machine, resulting in poorly-inflated, non-inflated, and/or poorly-sealed cushions, which lead to web wastage and/or cushions that deflated prematurely or otherwise failed to protect the packaged product.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a simple and reliable machine for producing gas-filled packaging cushions.